


Орлейский поцелуй

by Herr_Tatzelwurm



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-27 00:06:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17756114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Herr_Tatzelwurm/pseuds/Herr_Tatzelwurm
Summary: Кусланд  учит Табрис орлейскому поцелую





	Орлейский поцелуй

Эльфийка дрожала, как птичка. Маленькая, тонкая — сожмешь сильнее, сломается. И есть же торопливые дураки, которые и давят, и ломают. 

Он знал, что тоже мог бы спокойно заголить её и взять, прямо сейчас, было бы желание. По галерее в такое время никто не ходит, никто их не увидит. Да даже если бы увидели — большинство бы развернулись и ушли, чтобы не помешать. И даже не придётся брать её силой, сама раздвинет ноги и сама слюной мазнёт, чтобы сухо не было. Но зачем?

Он просто вжимал пойманную остроухую служанку в нишу, не давая сбежать. Он ничего не делает, просто дышит ей в висок, слушает, как в груди птичкой бьется её сердце.

Она быстро успокоилась, сообразила, что прямо сейчас ей ничего не грозит. Эльфы вообще смышленые. Особенно девчонки из обслуги. Да и вряд ли Ориана взяла бы себе в служанки дурочку, наверняка знает, что Фергюс до свадьбы был не прочь покувыркаться на сеновале с такими вот смазливыми эльфийками. 

— Господин? — прошептала она.

Он сделал вид, что её не слышит. 

— Господин?

Она мягко надавила ладонью на его бок, словно надеялась незаметно его сдвинуть. На ум пришла сказка Нэн про горлицу и великана Корта, и он позволил себе улыбнуться.

Она почувствовала улыбку кожей, задрала голову, насколько позволяла стена, попыталась заглянуть в глаза. Он упорно смотрел поверх её восхитительно изящного уха, наблюдая боковым зрением за выражением её лица. Она его легонько толкнула.

— Господин... — он уловил в шепоте сердитые нотки. — Мне надо идти. Пустите меня.

Он снова улыбнулся. Как же быстро эльфийки смелеют. 

— Нет. 

— Господин...

Её взгляд стал непонимающим. Она осторожно, думая, что действует незаметно, прижалась к его животу. Ба, да она, может и первый день в замке, но с людьми уже явно имела дело. Он наконец наклонил голову, поймал её взгляд. Удивлена, милая, что тебя не хотят? 

— Тогда отпустите меня... Мне в самом деле надо идти. Госпожа Ориана рассердится.

— Поцелуй меня, и отпущу, — спокойно сказал он. И едва сдержался от смеха, увидев её вытаращенные глаза. 

— Вы шутите? 

— Нет. 

Она размышляла с минуту, наверное. Потом привстала на цыпочки и быстро клюнула куда-то в подбородок. Он покачал головой. Тогда она клюнула его в угол рта. 

— Это, по твоему, поцелуй? 

Она сглотнула. Пожалуй, да, ситуация для неё непривычна. 

— Ты вообще умеешь целоваться? Или ты так и жила в своей деревне нецелованная? — спросил он с доброжелательным любопытством, еще больше сбивая её с толку. 

— Умею! И я из Денерима! — возмутилась она и осеклась.

Зажмурилась, привстала, прижалась чуть шершавыми губами к его губам, явно не зная, что делать дальше. Странно, а на вид её губы гладкие. Он воспользовался её заминкой, захватил её нижнюю губу, чуть-чуть надавил языком. Она не шевелилась, и он слегка, намёком, втянул её губу, проводя по ней кончиком языка. Она вздрогнула и через мгновение робко ответила, коснувшись кончиком языка его верхней губы. Он повторил всё снова, только чуть с большим усилием. 

— Смелее, — шепнул он. 

Она подчинилась. Не сказать, что с большой охотой, но с узнаваемой искоркой интереса. Он сильнее наклонился к её лицу: всё-таки эльфийки такие маленькие. Завёл руку ей за спину, чтобы она на неё оперлась — и она в самом деле на неё оперлась. Ему нравилось сосать её губы, проскальзывать языком и касаться ее мелких и восхитительно гладких зубок. И он улучил момент и просунул кончик языка между этими зубками. Оказавшимися, между прочим, очень острыми!

— Ай! — вскрикнул он, отдергивая голову. Ему, разумеется, было не больно. Зато...

— Простите! Простите меня, господин! — горячо зашептала она, не замечая, что стискивает его плечо. — Я... Я не нарочно! Простите!

Он мягко улыбнулся, и так близко наклонился к её лицу, что ощущал отражённое тепло от собственного дыхания.

— Не бойся, я не сержусь, — шепнул он и взглядом подбодрил её. 

Она обхватила губами его нижнюю губу, тихонько выдохнула через нос и приоткрыла рот, впуская его язык. Он не торопился. Ласково пощекотал кончик её нервно отвернувшегося языка, покружил вокруг него, тревожа натянутую в испуге жилку. А затем, положив ладонь ей на тыльную сторону шеи, провёл кончиком языка по нёбу. С первого раза как надо не получилось — она, как все девушки, тут же попыталась оттолкнуть его язык своим. Он поддался, и кончик её языка вдруг оказался у него во рту и он, словно оболтус тринадцати лет, не придумал ничего лучше, чем зажать её язык зубами. Эльфийка задышала часто-часто, он почувствовал, как от страха у неё сводит пальцы — которыми она вцепилась в его плечи. Пальцы у неё оказались на удивление сильные — так и синяки могут остаться. 

Он хихикнул, и принялся гладить пойманный в ловушке язычок своим, сжимая зубы ровно настолько, чтобы она не могла вырваться, но чтобы не причинять боли. Через несколько мгновений хватка пальцев ослабла, узкая ладонь поползла вверх, устроилась, почти касаясь голой шеи. Она стояла на цыпочках, опираясь на надплечья и её явно больше беспокоила целостность языка, чем проявленная фамильярность.

Она попыталась освободиться, но он каждый раз чуть сжимал зубы, пресекая эти попытки. Наконец, она сдалась и прошепелявила:

— Госьподин? 

— Сьто? — точно так же прошепелявил он.

На этот раз она едва заметно хихикнула. Нервный и слабый, но это был смешок. 

— Пусьите... 

Он отпустил её язык, но не её саму. Наоборот, он крепче прижал эльфийку к себе, обнимая за талию и придерживая голову. Она посмотрела ему в глаза — пытливо, беспокойно, но уже почти без страха. 

— Я же сказал: поцелуй меня, тогда отпущу, — повторил он.

Она была маленькой. Когда он выпрямился, ей было не дотянуться до его губ, даже привстав на цыпочки. Тогда она положила ладонь ему на шею, требовательно притянула к себе, и только потом осознала, что сделала. На мгновение она распахнула глаза, но не обнаружив в его взгляде признаков недовольства, крепко поцеловала. Излишне старательно, но зато не побоялась проскользнуть языком в рот своего молодого господина, стукаясь в излишнем рвении зубами и задыхаясь от волнения. 

Она сильнее обняла его за шею, прижимаясь... И вдруг замерла, как птичка. Он знал, что она так сделает и знал, почему — было лишь интересно, когда она, собственно, заметит. Но не предпринял ничего, что обычно делают в такой ситуации. Не хватал её за зад, не пытался усадить на узкий бортик, опоясывающий галерею на удобной для этого высоте, не задирал юбку. Не тянул вниз лиф платья, заголяя груди. Он даже причёску ей не развалил, не став запускать пальцы в волосы, хотя Создатель свидетель, чего ему стоило сдержаться. Они были мягкими на ощупь и волнующе пахли лавандой с розмарином — запахом антиванского мыла, которое Ориана выдавала своим служанкам. Он сделал вид, что ничего не заметил. Продолжал сосать её язык, как леденец, покусывал её губы, вбирал их в рот, звонко целовал уголки рта.

Наконец, она выдохнула и погладила его язык своим. А потом отвела голову и сказала:

— Мне в самом деле надо идти. Госпожа рассердится...

— Госпожа вчера получила новый роман Тетраса и, ручаюсь, не легла спать, пока не дочитала. Не бойся. Но иди, если хочешь. Скажи, и я тебя отпущу. 

Она отвела взгляд. Должно быть, думала, что ей делать в ситуации, когда через несколько слоев ткани ей в живот упирается зримое свидетельство его желания. Но она не отстранилась, и это говорило ему о многом. 

— Меня никто так не целовал, — тихо призналась она.

— Я же сразу сказал, что ты не умеешь целоваться.

— Умею! Но не так. — Она украдкой взглянула в его лицо и добавила: — Так, по-моему, вообще никто в Ферелдене не целуется.

Он, не выдержав, громко захохотал, запрокинув голову.

— Ты не поверишь, — сказал он, отсмеявшись. — Но, впрочем, это называется «орлейский поцелуй». 

— Ну да, разумеется. Орлейский. Кто ж ещё такое выдумает-то? 

Она с неодобрением хмыкнула. Вздохнула и неохотно переместила руки ему на грудь. Он улыбнулся ей, стараясь, чтобы в улыбке были только понимание и может быть легкая грусть, и первым разомкнул объятия.

— Иди, раз тебе надо.

Она кивнула, привстала на цыпочки и поцеловала его. Сама — он больше не принуждал её, и без языка, но мягко и влажно обхватив нижнюю губу. Затем еще раз вздохнула, прижалась к животу чуть сильнее, то ли подтверждая, что его желание не осталось незамеченным, то ли намекая на продолжение, и быстрым шагом пошла ко входу в жилое крыло замка. 

— Эй, — окликнул он её, когда она уже подошла к двери. — Как тебя зовут?

Она оглянулась и ответила с улыбкой:

— Каллиан, мой господин.

Он с улыбкой смотрел ей вслед. Да. Она определенно придёт к нему сама.


End file.
